Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a medical imaging modality that can create pictures of the inside of a human body without using x-rays or other ionizing radiation. MRI uses a superconducting magnet to create a strong, uniform, static magnetic field. When a human body, or part of a human body, is placed in the magnetic field, the nuclear spins associated with the hydrogen nuclei in tissue water become polarized, wherein the magnetic moments associated with these spins become preferentially aligned along the direction of the magnetic field, resulting in a small net tissue magnetization along that axis. MRI systems also include gradient coils that produce smaller-amplitude, spatially-varying magnetic fields with orthogonal axes to spatially encode the MR signal by creating a signature resonance frequency at each location in the body. Radio frequency (RF) coils are then used to create pulses of RF energy at or near the resonance frequency of the hydrogen nuclei, which add energy to the nuclear spin system. As the nuclear spins relax back to their rest energy state, they release the absorbed energy in the form of an RF signal. This signal is detected by the MRI system and is transformed into an image using reconstruction algorithms.